


Not the Surprise I hoped for

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor characters like Zoella Lousie Alfie and Joey, Not anything major, just a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye gets a letter stating he had been accepted to go to his dream school at France. He was happy but his friend Tyler wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Surprise I hoped for

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in July but I didn't finish it lol. I wasn't in the mood but I saw this in my documents and I remembered so I finished it now :3
> 
> ENJOY!  
> \- Emi xoxo

**Tyler's POV**

"I'm going to France Tilly!!" Troye happily exclaimed as soon as I got home. Once he heard the door close, he immediately tackled me and I fumbled back backwards.

"France?" I asked. I didn't hear anything regarding a trip to France. Where was I when the news came out?

Troye nodded twice, it looked like he was going to explode from excitement in any minute, and handed me a sheet of paper.

I overlooked it and my eyes widened.

_Congratulations Troye Sivan Mellet. You have been accepted into Reicossue Academy. Please pack your bags by the end of Saturday for you will be boarding a flight to France on that day._

"You… you got accepted?" I asked, my face written _This is unbelievable_ all over it. A single sweat trailed down my cheek and I can feel myself shaking.

Troye noticed. "Tyler? Hey Tyler are you okay?" His voice, soft and resonated in both my ears.

I stood frozen.

"Are you not happy for me..?"

This time I broke out of my thoughts and looked at the boy standing before me. "N-no it's nothing like that! I am proud. I'm just surprised I guess…"

"Oh. Don't worry I was too." Troye said with a laugh then turned around to sit on his bed that was across from mines.

We're both in college and live in dorms. I wanted to be alone but someone was booking with me and what did you know I was with a cute guy.

My life currently is one of those sappy love stories where one falls in love with the other. Yeah I like him so what? Started developing feelings months ago and I was going to confess on a specific day and specific time which was Saturday of this week but that plan failed because he was going to France, a country that's across the world.

I sat down on my roller chair as Troye began to talk about France.

"France is so beautiful! Of course from what I've seen from pictures. Right Tilly?" He asked me and I turned around.

I nodded and smiled. "Well it _is_ known for being one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"That's true." Troye chuckled as he looked down at the paper that was held by his hands. "I really can't believe I got accepted…" He whispered but I think it was intentional for me to hear it.

I saw the look on his face. It was pure bliss. Happiness. Joy. Ecstatic. And lots of other positive words. I was sure he never pulled that face when being around this place, hell probably me too.

"You're really going to go?" I blurted out. I immediately covered my mouth when his eyes were on me, questioning what I was talking about. "I-i mean you're fine here aren't you? You got good grades and is liked by everyone here."

"This is my dream school Tyler, you know that." He said with a slight anger in his voice. "The reason I applied here is because it's the school my parents wanted me to go to but now that I'm old enough I can make my own choices and they allowed me to apply to other places."

"I know that but-"

"But what?" Troye interrupted. "Tyler you're my friend and have always been supporting me. Now…" Troye sighed then got up and walked to the door.

Tyler stood up from his chair, "Wait where are you going?"

"Going to get some fresh air. I'll be back." And with that he walked out, leaving Tyler to stare at nothing and to process everything that just happened.

First, I didn't mean to make him mad. I swear! And he wouldn't let me explain. Second, I think I got friendzoned… he called me friend.

I fucking fucked up like big time.

×××××

Throughout the rest of the week, I tried talking to him but he seemed to be mad at me. Kinda expected. But it was kind of his fault too.

Oh who am I kidding? Everything was my fault. I hate myself for being stupid. Idiot idiot idiot.

×××××

"Troye can I talk to you for second?" I asked one day, facing him.

I was in the middle of doing work whereas he was in the middle of packing. Saturday was the next day and the day that Troye will leave so he was getting his things together.

"What about?" He asked and I whipped around. This was the first time he had ever talked to me. He would ignore my presence and pretend I'm not there which left me a bit devastated to be honest. I would assume he ignored me but he didn't. I was glad.

"It's about tomorrow." I responded.

He stopped his movements and let out a sigh. "You're really not happy for me aren't you?"

My eyes widened. "No! I mean I-i am but…" I trailed off and bit my bottom lip, definitely not knowing what to say.

"Then what?" He questioned in a stern voice, his eyes now looking into mines. "You say you're happy for me yet you're acting weird for the past few days!"

"I'm acting weird?? You're the one that avoided me every single fucking day!" I retorted back then immediately covered my mouth in realization to what I said. "Oh god I'm sorry…"

"Tilly…" Troye said in a whisper tone. "I'm sorry I avoided you. I just- You seemed mad at me so I thought it was best to avoid you…"

I shook my head. "If anyone seemed mad, it was you. Especially the day you stormed out when you got the paper."

Troye stayed silent as he continued to pack. And I did the same. I continued to do my work, forgetting to confess to him.

It was useless. He was going to leave tomorrow so what's the point? I like him but with the situation now, I can't...

×××××

We're at the airport now with Troye's flight about to be boarded. Our friends Zoe, Louise, Alfie, and Joey went to see him off. They said goodbye to him, hugged him, and wished him luck whereas I just stood there, unable to do anything after how little 'argument' yesterday.

Zoe looked at me and ushered over. "You're not going to say goodbye to Troye?" She asked as perky as ever.

I sighed. "I don't know Zo."

She held both my hands. "You should tell him now."

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I closed it.

"I know you're going to say it's pointless because he won't ever come back, but the truth is he will come back. To visit of course." Zoe then hugged me and patted my back in reassurance. "Tyler you've been upset lately and I don't like seeing you like this. Confess to Troye now and you'll get that feeling off your chest." She pulled away and smiled at me. "He may reject you, he may not but you'll never know if you don't do it right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, giving in to the female.

She was right. Oh god I'm really an idiot to think he will never come back. I took a deep breath and walked towards Troye, who was talking to his male friends.

"Hi Troye."

"Hi Tilly."

Then the intercom. "Flight to France will now be boarding. Attendees please make it to Gate 8 before it closes. Repeat-"

"I should get going." Troye said but I held his wrist. He looked at me, eyes widened, as I pulled him into a hug.

"Good luck at your new school." I said with a smile. "Also." I whisper the three words I've been longing to tell him in his ear.

As I pulled away, he kept the surpised expression on with a tint of pink spread across his cheek. "You really…?"

I nodded. "Five minutes. Go Troye. Be sure to Skype me okay? I won't forgive you if you forget." I said with a chuckle.

He laughed and hugged me again. "Bye Tilly."

I shook my head. "Don't say bye. You'll come visit so instead say see you later."

"Then see you later." Troye smiled and did the unbelievable. He leaned in and kissed me then went his way, waving and yelling goodbye to his friends.

I pressed my fingertips against my lips. My face becoming red as I recall the memory. His lips tasted..

Sweet.


End file.
